The Forsaken Brother and the Jilted Heiress
by Lemonmaker12
Summary: After being dumped and left two friends friends find comfort in each other. Set after Season 1. Bolin and Asami don't know the fandom name for them


Lemonmaker12: Hello all, I know I've been away for sometime, but here I am, back in the saddle. I'm still working on Sugar Queen and... Even though it feels out of date now Since Korra. I am open to suggestions of course. I am still working on the one Spocklady asked for.

**The Forsaken Brother and the Jilted Heiress**

In the aftermath of Amon's attack there was a tenuous peace between the Equalists and the rest of Republic City. Many of the Chi blockers and Shock Glove wielding Equalists were rounded up. They were given trials and most were convicted. Even the Lieutenant was caught and thrown into jail. The whole city was once again under Chief Bei Fong's watchful eye, having been reinstated almost as soon as she had returned from the South Pole. Tenzin, as well as the three remaining Council Members and a new one sent from the Northern Water Tribe, were working as hard as they could to rebuild the city. That meant that he had less time to train the Avatar in her fledgling attempts to get in tune with the spiritual side of her abilities. That was okay with her of course, because she just wanted to spend all her time with Mako.

All of the New Team Avatar had also returned to Capital City, living on Air Temple Island, except Asami. Mako and Bolin only until the Arena was built up again, which could be a while, nobody really cared about Pro-bending when they had to rebuild an entire city.

Bolin was doing his best to help out, while stupid Mako was busy just hanging out with Korra. Asami was doing her best to help out too, using some of the Mecha-Tanks that hadn't been destroyed. Bolin was a bit unfair, Korra and Mako had been helping out, just they skipped out sometimes and always they had each other to go home with.

One day, whilst helping rebuild a family's house, Bolin got to thinking how lonely he was. Sure he sometimes entertained the idea the he could steal Korra away from Mako, but he knew that that would be an impossibility. Those two were deeply in love. Bolin gave a sigh as he stood up, bending back a bit, stretching out his aching joints. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his handy work.

A beautiful woman walked over and said, "Thank you thank you so much Bolin." Tears of joy leaked from her eyes as she crushed Bolin to her body. She was a real hottie too, long legs, soft brown hair, and the kind of breasts that make you just want to cry. He felt his body go into overdrive as he felt her soft fleshy lumps squished against his broad chest.

He blushed and spluttered, "I...It's nothing...I mean anyone could have done it, well any Earthbender could've." He chuckled, embarrassed. The woman thanked him again and walked in with her husband and young daughter. Bolin sighed, thinking that he could never get a woman like that. He began making his way home.

From behind him, there came a honking. He quickly jumped and turned to see Asami driving her car. He gave a smile and a wave and asked, "Heading to Air Temple Island for dinner?"

As Bolin jumped in, Asami gave a nod, "Yeah, just gotta drop my car at the house and then I'll catch a fairy to the Island." She gave her beautiful smile and once again Bolin felt himself jump into action. He couldn't understand how his brother had given up Asami like he did. Sure Korra was beautiful, but the kind of beauty that Bolin would have though would've matched himself better, not someone like Mako. Asami, who was simply _gorgeous_, was the kind of woman who wars were started over, who he thought Mako would've ended up with.

Bolin and Asami made their way towards Asami's house. The wave of Asami's hair caught Bolin's eye and he looked over. It was still mind boggling to think that he knew a woman this beautiful, "So, are you still mad at my brother?"

With a sigh Asami delved into that part of her mind. Part of her had forgiven him, but there was another part, a part that wanted him to hurt as much as she did, "Yeah, I've forgiven him... I think."

At that, Bolin looked away, "Yeah I understand. There's still part of me that wants to clean his clock." Bolin chuckled, "I'd never do it, but there is that little bit. I still can't believe he left you. I mean it, you're so beautiful, and down to earth, especially for a girl who grew up like you did. That and you kind of kick butt." Bolin blushed as he realized what he said.

There was a blush on Asami's face as well, "Thanks Bolin, I think I needed to hear that." Throughout the car ride the two of them made small talk but continued to make side glances at each other, blushing lightly the whole way.

When they finally got to Asami's house Bolin had already made up his mind. It was time to show how great he was. He ran over and helped Asami out of her car, opening her door for her, and asked, "Do you think we could take a quick tour of your house?"

Asami smiled, "Sure Bolin." and they went up and through the house. It was similar to how it had looked, but everything that had been connected with her father had been removed. Also the workshop was being completely redone. It was going to be a place of growth and change, with Asami at its head. She was not going to let Future Industries fall just because her father had dragged its name through the mud with his Equalist activities.

"It's looking good." He gave her a smile, giving small compliments, until they finally got to the master bedroom, Asami's bedroom now.

She opened the door and looked around. She had gotten an extra large bed, "Had to get the the four poster part made..." She was suddenly cut off by a kiss from Bolin, a hungry searching kiss. A kiss she had been thinking of initiating herself. She saw what she was in that kiss and how deeply Bolin had been hurt. She felt herself, almost without thinking, wrap her arms around Bolin and deepen the kiss.

Bolin let out a satisfied gasp, but what he felt in his chest was more like a triumphant roar. He couldn't believe that his bold choice had payed off like this. It seemed that Asami wanted her chance at being bold.

She pushed Bolin backward, without breaking the kiss, until they finally hit the edge of the bed. They both tipped over and fell onto the bed. They began laughing, a nervous, excited laughter. Suddenly, Bolin gave her a smoldering look, a look that asked _Shall we continue this?_

Asami responded by pushing Bolin fully onto his back and straddled his hips. She draped herself over Bolin, creating a curtain of dark curls, hiding their extended frenching.

_*Smut Warning*_

Bolin rolled Asami over with a buck of his hips, getting an appreciative hiss as he did so. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground, leaving him in his tank top. He quickly peeled off Asami's overshirt as well. He did it almost frantically and was slightly disappointed to see that there was still another lair. Oh well, best to take it slow for Asami so as not to scare her away. He leaned back down and started kissing again, twisting his tongue around hers. This was no longer the passion driven kissing they had done before, but more the hormone driven, lustful making out.

Asami's hands grabbed behind Bolin's back pulling him onto her fully. She enjoyed the crushing weight and the quite obvious hard-on he had, pressing against her so. Her hands grabbed at his shirt and back, scratching a bit here and there. It goaded Bolin's hips into actions as well as eliciting a deep growl like sound. This just had her motor running harder. She almost involuntarily bucked against Bolin's hard member. What the two of them were doing was not pretty, but it was oh so wonderful none the less.

Bolin, who had his arms resting on either side of Asami's head, let his fingers grab a fistful of hair as he felt her movements. It felt fantastic, but it wasn't nearly enough. He pulled back long enough to remove his shirt and pants. He stood in his boxers, but only for a moment. He crouched and stopped near Asami's abdomen. He pulled up her shirt lightly and kissed right below his belly button, whilst sneaking a peek up her shirt. He was again annoyed to see that there was still another layer. _Stupid Bra!_ Bolin thought to himself, but he was getting ever closer. He pulled her shirt off, painfully slow, as he kissed up her body. He even kissed her breasts through her bra which got him an appreciative sigh.

Even though it felt better than she could have imagined, this kissing was taking to long. Asami grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. She also very quickly, deftly, pulled unhooked her bra. She didn't want Bolin stumbling with it, as she felt that he would. The smile on his face told Asami that she had guessed right. She was going to let him remove it though. She held her arms up, and shot him a pouty, expectant look.

The smile did it, he had snapped and lost that goofy part of himself in a tidal wave of primal urges. He pulled off the bra with one hand leaned down. Bolin wasn't sure where this sudden ability and instinctual knowledge of sucking and licking and very very light biting came from, but he was very happy for it. He knew he was doing well merely by the noises that were coming from the beautiful woman who lay before him. He pulled back for a second though, just to look down at her.

Well not just to look down, he couldn't keep his hands off the breasts, but he had to make sure he got a good look. He suddenly understood why Asami dressed in layers. If she didn't then she would have been mobbed by all the men in the city. Her breasts weren't ridiculously large, but they were in no way small. They were on the other hand pefect. Soft, but perky, or so other people had called breasts like these. They were round and full and Bolin couldn't stop touching them.

The massage continued as Bolin leaned down and started kissing and nibbling on her neck. Asami was again in a truly blissful state, once again in that land of pleasure that had eluded her for those few seconds when Bolin had just been looking at her, and kneading her breasts. He had big strong hands that felt like nothing on her body, but they could hold a candle to that boy's mouth. She couldn't figure out why his hands, which could touch so much more, and move much more deftly than his mouth did so much less for her, but when his mouth was upon her, she could actually feel the warmth build in her core.

Feeling emboldened by the pleasure she grabbed his hand and lead it to the hem of her pants. Getting what she meant he delved his hands under the band of both her pants and panties, which he oddly had the urge to figure out the texture of. Satin? Silk? He just couldn't figure it out, but hey he could do that latter. Finally his fingers stopped questing and found the wetness he was searching. And oh was it wet. He began wetting his finger in the opening ever so slightly, running it up and down. He heard her sigh his name and that was it. He couldn't take it any longer. He left her neck and breast to put his full notice to the lower half her body.

He pulled off her pants and the sudden shift from suffocating warmth that was engulfing her legs before and the coolness of the bedroom, the coldness she hadn't felt while Bolin was above her was enough to give her gooseflesh. But that was quickly remedied by Bolin. He actually grabbed her and pulled her up off the bed and layed her further onto it, so that her head was finally on a pillow. He then covered her with his body, still in his boxers.

He started to kiss down her body, but she didn't want that. Maybe later but for now she just wanted him inside her. She placed her hand below his chin and pulled him up into a kiss, but with her other hand she snaked down and dipped under his waistband, placing her long thin fingers over his rod. His eyes opened wide for a moment before he let out an odd noise of contentment and his eyelids drooped a bit. She let go and there it was again, that look of bestial lust in his eyes. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

Bolin let out a grunt of annoyance, but found his own way to fix it. He pulled off her panties which now that he could see them looked like red silk. He then removed his own boxers. They both appreciated each others most private parts. Bolin was entranced by Asami's slit which glistened, above it a small patch of silky, curly hair. Asami was stunned by Bolin's thick member. It wasn't especially long, but having one time glanced Mako's she knew who would fill her more. The one to break first though was Bolin. He couldn't help it, it was just so beautiful.

Bolin placed his hand onto Asami's thighs and spread her legs. He wet his tip with her juices lightly rubbing himself against her entrance. The deep hum of pleasure that came from Asami told him he was doing something right. He began a slow entrance into her. He was shocked by the warmth and tightness. He had never believed being that hot and squeezed that tight could feel so euphoric. He continued until he felt resistance. It kind of surprised him, but made him happy nonetheless.

The pleasure was slow but sure, that is until Bolin stopped when he felt her Hymen. This was the part that Asami had been fearing. She heard tale of the pain, especially when most of the men her friends had been with were nothing but selfish pigs. Bolin wasn't acting like that though, he seemed to worry just about her pleasure as about his own, and that did a lot to endear him to her. She placed her hands on his bare hips, taking notice on how built his glutes were, and pulled him farther into her suddenly. She let out a restrained gasp of pain.

Bolin saw the pain cross his face, but he had always heard that if he continued on, that the pain would pass for the woman. So he did, but he did it slowly, hoping that would help. His slow pumping did seem to help because after a few moments the loo of pain left of her face, without a tear falling,, and the look of hunger returned. She even began thrusting against him a bit, so he decided that he would knock it up a notch. He began speeding up and Asami seemed happy by the look on her face and the way she was running her nails down his back.

After the moments of pain, which took away from the pleasure only microscopically, the pleasure came back even more intensely. She couldn't stop running her fingers down Bolin's back. Up and down, and it made him shiver, it made Bolin shiver and rock against her. It made is so much better.

Soon, Bolin was going top speed, the heat between them giving both of them a sheen of sweat, but they didn't care. The moment was magical, and as long as they weren't interrupted, nothing could ruin it. Asami felt herself mounting that ever elusive crest. Bolin too was very near his limit. Just as Asami was sure that she was about to Cum she felt Bolin twinge and let out a long, high pitched breathy sound, and he unloaded himself into her. As she felt herself being filled Asami felt the great release of her very first orgasm. Her whole body clenched himself, from her shoulders all the way down to her toes. A very certain part of her clenched too, extending the pleasure that Bolin felt.

_*End Smut*_

Bolin fell and laid beside the woman who just took his virginity, whose virginity he took. He smiled at her and sweetly kissed her on the cheek, smiling like a fool, "We were pretty amazing weren't we?"

Asami chuckled and looked at the man who had given her pleasure, pleasure that she was sure he had staved off of himself just to make sure he lasted as long as he could. She leaned over and kissed him on the nose, "Yeah, I'm sure we were."

They laid there for a bit, but knew that their friends would worry about them if they didn't show up to dinner. They cleaned up, bathing each other in the half finished bathroom, and left. They got to dinner late, but both of them were smiling, Bolin from ear to ear, Asami a mysterious little smirk. When asked why they were both grinning, they merely dodged the question. Neither told what happened, at least not for a while, they just wanted to revel in each other for a bit.

**End Chapter**

LM12: Hope you enjoyed, not sure if it's gonna be a oneshot or not. Please review, I always love the feedback.


End file.
